


The Owl

by DarkJediQueen



Series: A Universe of Meetings [28]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: It was the strangest little owl that Spencer Reid had ever seen.





	The Owl

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Any  
>  **Spoilers** : General Series Spoilers  
>  **Notes** : This is a One-Shot, no more will be written in the world.  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly
> 
> Based off of this image

Spencer stopped moving as he saw the little owl on the railing outside. It was looking at him but not trying to get out of the rain. It looked bedraggled and Spencer wasn't sure what to do about it. He walked into the kitchen and looked around to figure out what to do for his snack. He was hungry and he blamed the food that he had in the crock-pot. It was smelling good but it was going to be hours before it was ready.

The sound of soft hooting had Spencer turning around to see that the owl had moved down the railing and was looking at Spencer through his sliding glass doors. Spencer reached out for the cordless phone that was on the wall, cell phone reception was spotty on good days and with the rain it was near impossible to get a call through. He dialed the local vet who made house calls to everyone.

"Is something wrong with Curiosity?" Aaron asked as soon as he answered in lieu of a greeting.

"No. She's fine. I have a baby owl here and it doesn't seem to want to leave. It's like he's begging for me to let him inside. He's sitting in the rain and getting soaked."

"I'll be there in a few minutes." Aaron hung up.

Spencer was used to his sharp manner and there were a lot of people in the area that thought that he liked animals more than humans and it was why he worked as vet for such a remote area, he got to deal with farm animals and the woodland creatures that were injured, including being stupid enough to work on a bobcat under minimal sedation in the wild when she had been nearly killed after defending her kittens from hunters. He had made sure that she was around to take care of her family.

The door to Spencer's cabin opened and he looked away from the owl to look at Aaron. Aaron had a key to his cabin as when Spencer had to go on trips for work, usually to an actual place where normal people lived, Aaron checked in on Curiosity and Midnight. Aaron visited the both of them, Curiosity recovering from surgery after she had fallen and broken her leg enough to need surgery to fix it.

"Well that is the strangest owl I have ever seen but then I've not been in this area that long compared to most."

Spencer was the newest while Aaron was just a few years before him. The people in the area had taken to them both well. It felt strange that they were so accepted but Spencer was fine with that.

"There is the story though of the little old lady who used to live here until she moved into the retirement home in town."

"Really?"

"Yes. I hear it all the time as the vet. She had a pet owl that lived in the house with her. It had come to her three years after she moved here and then the day that she left the house it disappeared. No one has seen it since. I have a photo of it on my wall in my office. Someone had given it to me. The markings are very similar to this one here but this one is a chick. I'll show it to you the next time you bring Curiosity for her visit." Aaron walked over to the door and opened it. Spencer rushed to stop him but the owl was inside before Spencer got close to him. The owl came inside and just settled on the rug that was used to wipe feet. It shook a little bit, letting the water fall off of him.

"I'll be damned," Spencer said.

Aaron walked to the side and grabbed a hand towel and crouched in front of the bird. It allowed Aaron to dry him off the rest of the way. There was a chirp and Midnight came into the kitchen, chirping at the bird before rubbing against it. The bird rubbed back.

"Looks like we don't have to worry about that," Aaron said as he rubbed at Midnight's head. "What is that wonderful smell?"

"Dinner, spiced pork roast with carrots and turnips." Spencer looked down at the owl who was walking after Midnight into the living room. Spencer followed behind to see the owl settle in on the bed where Curiosity was sleeping, still a little drugged from the pain pill Spencer had given her a little bit before. Midnight curled around the back of the owl, making a circle around it. "It looks like I have three pets now. Did you want to stay for dinner? I made more than enough for you as well."

"That sounds wonderful. If I get another call I can leave from here just as easy as from home. I have my bag in the car. Thank you."

Spencer nodded, blushing as he did. He didn't mean to invite Aaron but he had been wanting to for a long time. He walked to the kitchen again to find a drink. He was still hungry but now he was nervous. He hadn't invited anyone back to his house and before the visit when Spencer had found Curiosity and was scared of moving her, no one had been inside of the house. Aaron had been the only one that Spencer had allowed into his house. He should have figured he was fucked when he had done that.

"So is the invite for a night as well? I have a bag for that, too," Aaron asked. The sound of his voice said that he was right behind Spencer.

Spencer jerked and water spilled on the counter from the pitcher. Aaron was there with a clean towel, wiping up Spencer's mess. His arms around Spencer.

"Yes."

"Good." Aaron's voice was a near purr. "I've wanted you to ask for weeks now. Since I first saw you at the clinic."

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe (a FB replacement that's better) [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot. My writing page for the moment is kind of dead in the water on a FB front as links are being banned for content.


End file.
